Comstock Center Rooftops
The Comstock Center Rooftops are the third major level of BioShock Infinite. The locality is a mix of business and middle class residential buildings that bring Booker closer to his destination. ''BioShock Infinite'' Booker DeWitt has escaped the mayhem encountered at the raffle in the Welcome Center, but in the process has been exposed to the law enforcement agents of Columbia making the path to reach his goal much more difficult. Still, he jouneys onward. The Blue Ribbon For the moment, Booker has a brief respite from action as he cuts through the Blue Ribbon Restaurant collecting valuable supplies from the bistro's coat check station, private wine room, dining room, and kitchen. The restaurant is deserted save for a dead-drunk patron at the bar and the enigmatic gentleman and lady from before. Booker questions why the pair seem to be pursuing him, though they correctly point out that they were at the eatery first. The woman offers him the untested Shield Upgrade, which adds a defensive magnetic-repulsive field around the user. He progresses through the café's kitchen and dry storage to its loading dock just as a gunship flies by spreading word of the event that occured at the raffle. The Hooks Booker emerges around the back of the business. He must continue on towards the tower, but there's nowhere else to go except across to the other buildings and rooftops in the vicinity. Fortunately, there are a number of freight hooks to leap to using the Sky-Hook in what amounts to a brief tutorial session. Landing back on solid ground, Booker takes out a police officer and gains the Machine Gun while engaging with several other squadrons as he traverses an extended rooftop area. Taking cover amongst the chimneys, generators, cupolas, and other outcroppings, he battles the armed forces and the Automated Turrets attached to their gondolas. Lansdowne Residence Booker makes his way over to the building housing the Lansdowne Residence. The three-story home, which consists of a master bedroom, children's room, and bathroom, can be entered through the balcony, by shooting the skylights, or completely ignored, though it does have extremely valuable supplies including an optional quest item. An unarmed "progressive" is the only inhabitant in the abode at the time Booker enters. Montgomery Residence From that building, Booker sky-jumps across to the patio of the Montgomery Residence. The property is owned by a couple, members of the "Columbia Friends of the Negro Society", who advocate for equality among the races, operate an egalitarian press on the premises, and even open their home to the less fortunate. Entering through the kitchen, Booker overhears the owners discussing the Vox Populi (the woman pities the oppressed black citizens while the man insists that violence cannot be the right answer). When Booker runs into the unarmed couple, they realize that he's the one the police are after. Suddenly, some patrolmen knock at the door demanding entrance, but the couple keep quiet. If Booker remains quiet as well, the officers, assuming no one is home, do not enter; but if he fires a shot, the cops burst in and start firing. Whether he fights inside the residence or out in Constitution Square, Booker fights a large group of agents, another turret, and a Fireman. He ends up in a picnic area where acclaimed game hunter Preston E. Downs' Wild West Show is set up. At the other end of the plaza is the foreboding edifice of the Fraternal Order of the Raven. Fraternal Order of the Raven This towering, black building is the Private Lodge of the Fraternal Order of the Raven, a reclusive brotherhood devoted to racial segregation and subjugation. The place is a mess with garbage strewn about while flies buzz about the rotting food and ravens defecate all over the furniture. The lower floors consist of a dining hall, bar, grand meeting hall, and library through which Booker must battle clusters of bigoted members of the order. Fraternal Order-Top Floor Booker's journey through the club continues as he takes an elevator to the upper floors. In a large rotunda, the Order conducts research studying phrenology and other psuedosciences; hidden behind a bookcase is a holding cell for prisoners. Further ahead is the organization's torture chamber and aviary in which Booker encounters the Zealot of the Lady. Succeeding in the battle, earns Booker the Murder of Crows Vigor. Booker defeats a final group of adversaries, then leaves the premises. Exiting the Fraternal Order of the Raven building, Booker can either proceed directly to the Monument Island Gondola Station or deviate to the building on the right. There is little of value inside the residence. On the first floor, a woman is giving an eyewitness testimony about an unrelated matter to a police officer makes a composite sketch while another speaks with a male citizen. Approaching them will cause men to attack, the woman is unarmed. Moving on to the station, Booker makes quick work of the two guards before entering the depot and leaving the district. New Discoveries New Vigors *Murder of Crows New Weaponry *Triple R Machine Gun New Enemies *Founder - Baton *Founder - Pistol *Founder - Machine Gun *Zealot of the Lady Voxophones #Ed Gaines - Half a Jew: Blue Ribbon kitchen #Byron Cotswold - Otis' Nimble Fingers: Lansdowne Residence child's room #Preston E. Downs - A New Hunt: Preston E. Downs' Wild West Show stage #Zachary Hale Comstock - The Gift of the Emancipator: Fraternal Order of the Raven bar #Zachary Hale Comstock - The Lie of the Emancipator: Fraternal Order of the Raven grand meeting hall #First Zealot - Symbols of Our Lady: Fraternal Order of the Raven Top Floor Kinetoscopes #A Look Back at Opening Day #The Prophet Stands up to Foes: Within and Without! #We Secede from the So-Called "Union" #Danger on All Sides Bugs/Glitches * If you sit through the whole conversation between the woman and the police officer and then kill him, occasionally, neither she nor the other citizen will react, while the other officer will still attack like normal. Gallery CCR-Montgomery-01.png|Progressive presses. Frat_of_the_Raven-01.png|Good and "evil." Frat_of_the_Raven-02.png|The Order's devotion to John Wilkes Booth. CCR-Witness_Sketch.jpg|A facial composite. Category:BioShock Infinite Locations Category:Comstock Center Rooftops